Believing In Black
by AvengersAreXmen
Summary: Warpath x Blink! Blink and Warpath pairing story. When the Xmen get separated, what would happen? Who would die? I suck at Summary's! Trust me, the stories better!
1. Chapter 1 The Voice

**Hey guys! I got some great reviews on My Maximoff Twins Oneshot, thank you! I only just watched Xmen Days Of Future Past (I know, right! So late!) and I wasn't sure whether I liked Warpath (James P/Booboo Stewart) and Blink (Clarice/Fan Bingbing) as a romantic pairing or a brother-sister thing, so I think I'm gonna make a story for both of those scenarios, here's the romantic one (yucky kiss you** stuff! **LOL joking!? ﾟﾙﾆ** **?￢ﾜﾌ** **? ﾟﾑﾌ** **?) Ok, so, based not really in DOFP (ooh, mystery) Ok Ima shut up now... Oh, and I added Rogue!**

Warpath watched the dark horizon, well, he wasn't _watching,_ he was listening. The X-men had been camping out in a bomb shelter in Russia for a few days now and only Kitty was coping. Colossus had constant metal spasms, turning half metal, turning full metal, stiffening up and not being able to move for hours. Bishop's gun didn't work as well as before, he couldn't take in as much energy and he was losing his immaculate aim. Sunspot's mutation seemed to be _evolving,_ whenever he got angry or sad he would turn to his fiery self. Logan was his grumpy ass self as usual. Bobby shot out ice in his sleep and almost killed Blink. Charles was having difficulty finding mutants and was letting important details slip through his mind, like where the sentinels were based (the whole team knew this, but it worried them that Charles was constantly asking them stupid questions). Eric was losing control of metal while trying to control it. Rogue was always tired and would often spend days in bed, with Blink or Kitty tending to her, she also threw up almost every morning and couldn't sleep, complaining her stomach was flipping and punching her, no one could make sense of her constant remarks like 'My stomachs kicking my and punching me.' Bobby was trying to keep Rogue stable, but it wasn't working whatsoever. The weather was never sunny anymore, thanks to Storm, not that anyone would say it to her face, but it felt like the sun had stopped shining altogether. It was awful and Warpath missed the sun more than most, not more than Sunspot of course, but the sun helped him see things, he used his ears but every now and then, when he wasn't focusing he would see something before he would hear it, but that almost never happened. Blink constantly fell onto her knees and would start screaming about a high pitched squeal, Charles thought that she was developing a mind mutation, but he couldn't be sure. Warpath was the groups eyes and ears and he was coping second best, next to Kitty. She seemed to be fine. Warpath heard something, but it was just an animal, a while away. He turned around, to see Blink, still there, sitting faithfully, waiting for the sentinels to come.

"You can go if you want." He told her. They had been best friends for ages, always had each other's backs, it had become sort of a competition, to see who would leave or go to sleep first.

"Oh no, I'm just fine, do you want to rest for a bit?" She asked, adding just the right amount of friendly sarcasm.

"You might die without me." He said and she raised her left eyebrow.

"I will not!" She said.

"You pretty much would, you wouldn't sense the carriers until it was too late." He stated, they both knew it was true, but Blink was too proud to admit it. He stood up and sat closer to the teleporter.

"Why'd you move?" She asked.

"So I wouldn't be lonely." He said and she shook her head in ridicule, he didn't actually move because he was lonely, he couldn't possibly be lonely around her, he moved because he like her, he wasn't sure in what way, but the way he liked her now was different to the way he had liked her when they first met. She looked away and saw Colossus coming up.

"Anything?" He asked and Blink shook her head.

"Blink, we might need you down there," he jabbed a finger down the way he had come "Rogues complaining about her stomach punching her again." He said and walked back down to the bunker. Blink looked at her friend.

"You ok for a few minutes?" She asked him, he was nervous for her to leave, because if he sensed something coming while she was gone, he wouldn't be able to warn the others fast enough, they were in an extremely deep bunker, 32 flights of stairs. Despite his worry, he nodded, she probably needed to stretch her legs, they had been sitting for over 15 hours. Blink threw a portal and stepped through it, she was with Rogue. She was spewing up as usual. A quiet voice spoke into her head, the words it said nearly made Blink spew up as well.

 **Ooooh! What did Blink hear, I know, not much pairing yet in in this chapter, but be patient! It's coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2 New Mutation

**Hello, welcome (evil laugh) -sighs- I'm actually going insane guys, anyways, I'm bored, so I cooked up (cooked up? What a weirdo!) this chapter, mostly about Rogue, but still, I don't care (-sings along- "I love it! I don't care, I love it!") ((I am going insane I tell you -sighs-) just read on...**

Blink's eyes went wide, she looked around, had anyone else heard the voice?! The voice had simply said a few words:

'Rogue is pregnant.'

"Blink? You alright?" It was Kitty. The green eyes girl nodded slowly, she didn't believe the voice. But it all made sense, Rogue complaining about her stomach punching her, the morning sickness. Bli"nk clamped her hand over her mouth and almost sobbed. Kitty and Rogue looked at her funny.

"What's wrong, Blink?" Rogue asked. The teleporter was in her own world, sorting through her thoughts, desperately trying to prove the voice wrong.

'Who could be the father?' She thought, the voice answered instantly.

'Bobby.' Blink thought harder, still determined to prove her own mind, or she thought it was her mind, wrong.

'When could they have had the chance?' She thought.

'Three months ago, the whole group left, but they stayed with Warpath, Warpath would've stayed on the roof the whole time.' The voice said, a thought entered Blinks mind, surely the voice couldn't find an answer to this.

'Warpath has extremely enhanced hearing, he would've heard them, I'm sure he would've stopped them.' She thought to herself.

'Please, you know him better than anyone, he isn't that rude, besides, he wouldn't have been focusing on anything but the horizon.' The voice replied. Blink almost cursed. Rogue and Kitty were still staring at the girl.

"You alright?" Kitty asked again and Blink looked pitifully at Rogue.

"Rogue, I think you might be pregnant." She said quietly. Rogue processed this and somehow Blink could hear Rogues thoughts. The teleprter jumped backwards. Her eyes went wide and wild, she passed out.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Blink opened her eyes to see a tanned figure in black and silver, a painted black band across his eyes, he was sitting on a chair, next to her bed, or table, or whatever she was lying on. He saw her wake up.

"Blink, don't try and sit up." He said to her and she tilted her head, she recognized his face, yes! That's right, it's Warpath, no, James. Bobby opened the door and saw Blink.

"Good, you're awake, we need you to explain what happened to the Professor." Iceman said and Warpath helped her stand, she shivered when his fingers brushed her bare shoulder, and she hadn't shivered because he was cold. Bobby lead to the professor.

"Ah, Blink, now please explain to me what happened." He said and the purple haired girl could barely remember herself. She put a hand to her head and started hearing voices, one sounded like Charles's, one sounded like Bobby's, one sounded like James's, one sounded like Eric's and one sounded like her own voice. She dropped her hand in fright and the voices disappeared. She was terrified, she thought she was going insane. Blink put her hand to her head again, the other mutants looked at her confused. The voices returned, but only, it seemed, when she touched her head. The poor girl was petrified, what was going on, she ran towards the door, forgetting to use her teleporting daggers. Warpath blocked her, he stood in front of her and she looked up at him, he saw the fear in her eyes and gripped her shoulders.

"Blink?" He asked and her eyes started darting all around, quickly. He let go of one of her shoulders and gently wrapped his fingers around her chin. He tilted her head up.

"Blink?! What's wrong?!" He asked her, more desperately this time. She pulled away from his grasp and turned back to the professor.

"Think something random." She said to him.

"What?" Charles asked, confused.

"Think something random." She repeated. The older man looked flustered.

"Just do it Charles, I think she's onto something." Eric said to his old friend. Blink focused, put her hand to her head and focused harder, on Charles, she could hear his thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3 The Kiss

**Another chapter! What?! Yep, that's right! Another one, it's like 12:00 am where I live and I can't sleep, thanks to Terminator Genisys, it wasn't scary, but if I watch a movie really late at night I can't get to sleep, I have no idea why! BTW, Terminator Genisys was amazing. If you've seen it you will understand this joke: Nice to meet you. ?... Anyways, on with the story...**

Blink was sitting behind Warpath, it was about a week ago that she had developed a new mutation: she could read minds. She and her friend were watching out, or listening out, for sentinels, but none had come in the last few weeks, this worried Charles, he knew that Trasks force wouldn't stop searching, so they must be planning a big attack. And with Rogue being pregnant, it became a whole lot harder for the group. Blink recalled two days ago, when Rogue had told Bobby that she was pregnant.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 _Rogue approached Bobby, Blink left the two in private, but listened to their conversation via Rogues thoughts._

 _"Bobby, I'm...uh, I'm pregnant, with your kid." The girl said, her cheeks flushing red and her eyes tearing up. She burst into tears, and being the good man Bobby was, he put an arm around her and pulled her into his chest. He was surprised to say the least, but he wanted to keep the baby, but he didn't want to bring it up in this kind of environment._

 _"Hey, Rogue, it's ok, I'm not mad, it's not your fault."_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Blink was tempted to read James's mind, but opted against it, it might offend him or she might find out some of his worst secrets. She had done that with Colosuss, she found out that he liked Kitty, a lot more than just a friend. Warpath turned around ( **Authors note: James and Warpath are the same person)** and sat right next to Blink, she suddenly realized that her cheeks were heating up, was she _blushing_?! Did she have a crush on her best friend?! The answer was yes.

"Blink?" James asked.

"Warpath." She replied as a sign that she was listening.

"Have you read my mind yet?" He asked her and she was almost offended.

"No! Wait? Yet?!" She asked confused. A hint of a smile played on his face.

"You're going to eventually, if you haven't already." He said to her and she thought over this, it was true, she and he both knew that she was going to soon enough.

"Why?" She asked.

"Just wanting to know if you know my secret."

"Secret?"

"Blink, everyone has secrets, even you."

"I know, what's your secret?" She asked him, he smiled and looked down.

"I would tell you verbally, but I would much rather not." He said and she was confused.

"How else are you-" Blink started but she was cut off by Warpaths lips on hers, she was caught off guard but didn't pull away, she just enjoyed the moment, she placed one of her hands on his cheeks and the other around his neck. When he pulled away she blushed furiously.

"Well, that was nice." He said to her, she thought she could see his ears going red, that was his form of blushing. She didn't disagree with him, it was nice.

"So, tell me Warpath, what's your secret?" She asked, still curious.

"My name is James, and my secret is that I like you, more than a friend." He said and her cheeks started turning red again. She opened her mouth to speak, but a strangely shaped sentinel carrier came into view.

"Shit!" James yelled and Blimk threw a portal for them both the jump into, they reached the others and told them the news.

"How didn't you hear them before now?" Sunspot asked.

"They're silent," James lied "dead silent." A sentinel entered the room and suddenly everything went black, no-one could see anything and the. Everyone went unconscious.


End file.
